Dragonsworn/Dragon RP Guide
Introduction Dragonsworn are especially rare in-game. With the loss of the Dragon Aspects Titan-gifted powers, each of the flights are still committed to guiding and protecting the mortal races in their own way. The most important factor of the dragons and dragonsworn character play, is that no word is given of what allegiance or faction binds they hold. As a dragonsworn, you do not tell anyone of what you are, whom you are forsworn to, or whom your patron is. These things will eventually be revealed overtime, but secretive is an absolute with dragon related RP. It is also a blanket statement for dragon roleplayers, strange features or powers might be revealed through roleplay, but never directly state or claim that you are a dragon. Mortal races hunt those that are discovered, if they are not helping either faction in anyway, thus the reasoning for a neutral guild/faction like the Accord. Each flight requires specific abilities of their sworn, thusly, we separate the flights by classes. Primary Flights Red Flight: *Leader and Broodmother; Alexstraza. *Classes most frequently chosen: Priest, Paladin, Warrior. *Faction Status: Does not associate with orcs due to them stealing whelps and corrupting/training them for war purposes. Black Flight is considered eternal enemies of the Red Flight, though there are very few in exception to this. Green Flight: *Leader and Broodmother; Ysera. *Classes most frequently chosen: Druid, Hunter, Warrior. *Faction Status: Closely tied to the Cenarion Circle and the Earthen Ring. Does not abide warlike behavior in peaceful locations. Blue Flight: *Leader; Kalecgos. *Classes most frequently chosen: Mage, Paladin, Priest. *Faction Status: With the former leaders demise, and the fall of Deathwing, the flight itself was disbanded by Kalecgos in order to allow each member of the flight to follow their own desires. The Black Flight are considered enemies to the Blue Flight members due to the Black Flight trying to eradicate the remaining members of the Blue Flight. Bronze Flight: *Leader; Nozdormu. *Classes most frequently chosen: Druid, Paladin, Mage. *Faction Status: There are three factions specifically tied to the Bronze Flight that are encountered throughout the world. Brood of Nozdormu, Scales of Time and the Keepers of Time. These three factions are dedicated in guarding the time-ways that transport heroes back and forth through time to safeguard the stability of the origin time line. Many that are chosen for service to the flight are well regarded as sages, historians, or relic hunters of high expertise and study. With being chosen as a dragonsworn, the gift of Immortality is given. Black Fligh't: *Leader; Wrathion. *Classes most frequently chosen: All Classes. *Faction Status: Wrathiron is presumably the last remaining Black Dragon to date. His status as the remaining Black Prince has brought forth question as to which faction he supports, and many view him in a wary manner due to the historical hate and malice the Black Flight harbors for all mortal races. There are lesser flights that exist, however these lesser flights lack the power to embue those that service them and often do not chose dragonsworn to serve their flights out of self-pride. The Dragonsworn ''Quoted from Wowpedia.org : For centuries, the great dragonflights have noted the potential of younger races. In a few select cases, they choose a creature of another race to be one of a select few with the privilege of directly serving a dragon or an entire group of dragons. Such devotees dedicate their lives to the protection and service of their dragonflights, and reap the benefits of the great knowledge and power that their draconic masters share. Rumors say that the first '''dragonsworn were the forefathers of the dragonspawn race. This is, of course, just a rumor. Each dragonflight treats its dragonsworn differently, and grants them slightly different boons for their service. The patron dragon for a dragonsworn of the bronze dragonflight might give a faithful disciple a relic from the War of the Ancients, whereas a dragonsworn of Nefarian might be taught the basics of how to manipulate the deadly power of shadow flame. While these rewards might sound tempting, dragons live a long time, and most of the flights barely notice the passing of years. It’s possible for a servant to dedicate his life to a flight without any real notice or recognition — especially for the shorter-lived races, such as humans. The legends tell that while these dragonsworn were always extremely rare, they may have been more common in the past — but there is a large gap in the records where such disciples are practically unheard of. It is the green dragonflight that revived the tradition of bringing allies of other races into their ranks, and a few of the other flights seem to have followed suit. Regardless of which flight was the first to resume adopting humanoid followers, dragons take more and more dragonsworn into their service; in some cases the reasons are obvious, but it remains a mystery why certain flights (such as the blue) would begin to trust other races now.[1] : More dragonsworn are in the Alliance than the Horde, primarily because night elves are still the most common dragonsworn of the flights (other than the black), but also because most red dragons won’t have anything to do with orcs after the Second War. Most disciples of the dragonflights aren’t affiliated with either faction, but a few belong to other organizations, such as the Argent Dawn or Cenarion Circle. Dragonsworn serve as the eyes and ears of the dragonflights in locations dragons may not wish to travel, and some infiltrate other groups to gather information. Since the average adventurer probably doesn’t even know that these people exist, most dragonsworn find it easy to keep their service a secret, knowing that many would not understand their dedication. While night elves, magi, and others with knowledge of the dragonflights may see an association with dragons as positive, warriors who fought against the red flight in the Second War probably would not. Some dragonsworn might seek to teach others about the ways of the dragons to dispel the hatred of those who lost family and friends to blacks or reds, but most prefer to lie low and keep to themselves. : A devotee of the Aspects might join a group of adventurers to better serve her flight, perhaps to find a magic object or just learn more about the world. In such a situation, knowledge is the greatest weapon; she may learn secrets and magic unknown to the rest of the world. : They speak Draconic. To point out the racial choices of the dragon flights to serve them, they generally choose longer lived mortal races, thusly the elven people. Some choose humans and other Alliance races, but it is not too uncommon for the dragons to chose a member of the Horde to act as eyes and ears for the flight. The purpose of the guide is to bend non-canon lore to incorporate the concept that the Flights have still got hands in the mortal populous and are still helping each with discretion. The mention of secrecy is something that we strictly wish to keep a firm grasp upon. This means if you play a dragon patron from one of the flights, you are expected to keep silent of what you are in the presence of others, and to keep your sworn near by. If you are a dragonsworn, you are expected to play the role without giving away what flight you are tied to, nor are you allowed to speak of the flight among untrusted company. These are unspoken rules to the dragon and dragonsworn players, and here they lay in written text as a common "law" among the guild ranks. Category:Guides Category:Roleplaying Guides Category:Dragon